


Making Pancakes

by smol_wonbebe



Series: 30 Day Fluff Challenge [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: 30 Day Fluff Challenge Day 2, Boyfriend kihyun, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kihyun - Freeform, Pancakes, Yoo Kihyun makes pancakes, cute kihyun fluff, kinda angsty at the beginning but it gets better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smol_wonbebe/pseuds/smol_wonbebe
Summary: You set out to bake pancakes, apparently with Kihyun because he wants to help (maybe too much)
Relationships: Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Series: 30 Day Fluff Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190621
Kudos: 4





	Making Pancakes

It was 8am on a Saturday morning, and you were ready. You’d been craving pancakes since Monday, and you finally had time to make them. Kihyun had offered to make them earlier in the week already, but you refused. This was a craving not only to eat pancakes, but to make them. You used to make pancakes with your dad as a kid all the time, but growing up and living on your own, you hadn’t had the time. Now, as finals were coming to a close and you were finally finished with the semester, you were determined to make the biggest stack of pancakes this world had ever seen.

You were already out of bed and dressed by the time Kihyun woke up drowsily.

“Y/N?” he called sleepily from the bedroom. You were in the bathroom, pinning your hair back in preparation.

“I’m in here,” you replied, tucking a stray lock into a bobby pin.

He came in, rubbing his eyes, his caramel-colored hair sticking up every which way. “You’re up early,”

“Pancake day,” you told him, feeling more excited than pancakes probably should have warranted. “I bought everything yesterday and I’m ready.”

Kihyun laughed, shaking his head. “I thought you were joking when you told me you had a need to make pancakes.”

You turned to look at him somberly. “Kihyun, I never joke about pancakes.”

“Let me get dressed and I’ll help.” He said.

You headed into the kitchen, opening the cabinet and pulling out your favorite brand of pancake mix. You pulled out a bowl, the milk, eggs, vegetable oil, and a skillet.

Kihyun entered the kitchen, looking much more put together as he grabbed an apron from the back of the pantry door. “Okay, I’m ready.”

You proceeded to place the skillet on the stove, turning the dial up to about half heat.

“No, no, not yet,” Kihyun came behind you and turned it off. “If you turn it on now, it’ll be too hot and your pancakes will burn.”

“Okay,” you nodded, then turned to begin assembling the pancake mix. You looked at the box, which called for 1 cup of mix, 1 cup of milk, 2 tablespoons of oil, and 1 egg. “I’m gonna double this recipe,” you said, glancing over at Kihyun, who was standing to the side, watching you.

“Why?” he asked.

You showed him the box. “This says it makes 10 pancakes, but I want to make as many as possible.”

Kihyun scanned the recipe on the back of the box, evidently trying not to smile. “Alright, I’ll grab another egg.”

You nodded again and began to gather the measuring cups and spoons. Situating your hands over the bowl, you began to pour the pancake mix into the measuring cup marked “1 cup.”

“Wait, wait,” Kihyun came over quickly, taking the box and cup out of your hands. “You’re going to put too much, you don’t want a heaping cup.” He set the measuring cup on the counter, then carefully poured the mix into the cup until it was level with the rim. Dumping the cup into the bowl, he did it again. You watched him, feeling a little exasperated but willing to let him help.

After he had finished, you took the tablespoon and went to measure out the vegetable oil. Not surprisingly, Kihyun came behind you and hovered closely, watching as you measured four tablespoons into the mix.

“That might be too much,” Kihyun commented. “See how you let it overflow into the mix?”

You didn’t respond, just turning to roll your eyes at him briefly before starting to crack the eggs into the mix. He grabbed the second egg, but before he could try to crack it, you snatched it out of his hands playfully. “My egg. My pancakes.”

Laughing, Kihyun held his hands up, backing off a step and letting you finish the mix. He retrieved the electric mixer and the two beaters, assembling it and handing it to you.

“Thank you,” you said, smiling at him. He returned your smile and plugged the mixer in. You began to fold the mix together, watching as all the clumps slowly dissolved. Kihyun turned on the stove top, greasing the skillet with spray oil.

When you began to pour the mix into the skillet, Kihyun swooped in and stopped you. “Wait, it’s way too thin.” He took the bowl out of your hands, set it back down on the counter. Taking a step back, you watched him as he poured a little more pancake mix into the watery concoction, thickening it up and folding it together with the mixer. “It was the milk, you added a little too much,” he told you as he grabbed a large spoon from the drawer and began dishing out a perfect helping into the skillet.

You shook your head in amusement, knowing that the chef in him probably was relieved to take control of the situation. You knew that he couldn’t stand watching you cook because you hardly ever did it correctly.

The smell of baking pancakes filled the kitchen as Kihyun used a spatula to deftly flip them, revealing a perfectly golden cooked side.

Kihyun turned to look at you, and you applauded him. “Beautiful work, Kihyun!”

He grinned and before long, he had a teetering stack of nearly 20 pancakes on a plate. You hurried and grabbed the syrup out of the refrigerator, and the two of you sat down at the kitchen table, splitting the stack in two on another plate.

Staring at the huge tower of pancakes, you felt your stomach grumble. “Wow,”

Kihyun nodded, dumping a generous amount of syrup on his stack. “This was worth it.”

You took a bite of the top pancake, the sweetness and fluffiness filling your mouth. Mirroring Kihyun, you flooded your pancakes with syrup, glad you had chosen high-sided plates for this occasion. Together, you and Kihyun dug in and devoured the pancakes that you had both worked hard to create, giving each other a stick kiss here and there.

“Let’s make pancakes every weekend,” Kihyun said after all the pancakes were gone and you both sat slouched in your seats, your stomachs full of golden goodness.

“No,” you replied, and he looked at you quizzically. “YOU should make pancakes every weekend.”

Kihyun just laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the 30 Day Fluff Challenge (deity OTP prompts on tumblr)  
> Thank you for reading!!!! sorry it ended up being slightly angsty instead of fluffy but i hope i redeemed myself!! i'm hoping to have a post a day like im supposed to, but we'll see HAHA.  
> xoxo, ash


End file.
